


Little Dreams

by KatieBY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Babies, F/M, Family, Fertility Issues, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBY/pseuds/KatieBY
Summary: When Hermione was a little girl she used to close her eyes and imagine her future, beautiful images that were created crystal clear in her head: she would be Prime Minister, of course she would have a handsome, tall, intelligent husband, and one or two children. It made sense that she would marry Severus Snape, but after a decade of marriage, it was still just the two of them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Little Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unplanned pregnancy, adoption, canon divergence  
> I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.  
> Special thanks to my Wigtown Wanderers team for betaing this chapter.

Two teenagers hugged each other under the shade of a tree, both with tears in their eyes and fear in their hearts.  
"We can do it, I love you, you love me... I could leave the Transfiguration Program in Japan and follow you to America." The boy cried into the girl’s hair, clutching tightly to her and desperately trying to think of ways this situation could work out.  
"What kind of life would it be? It was the only place they accepted you. You know that with your condition it will cost you to get a job in the wizarding world. We wouldn't have the money for your monthly potion. You would suffer, I would suffer. You have to continue your studies, it’s your dream and the scholarship they offer you maintains your health,” replied the girl, trying not to choke on her words in turn. "I love you immensely and would love for it to be enough but... But some things matter more than love."  
…..  
When Hermione was a little girl she used to close her eyes and imagine her future, beautiful images that were created crystal clear in her head: she would be Prime Minister, of course—her father always said that her long debates about why napping was unnecessary would lead her to a good position in government; she would have a handsome, tall, intelligent husband, and one or two children.  
The Burrow was a busy place with kids everywhere, adults chatting in small circles and food galore.  
"You will never imagine what Albus did the other day, I found him standing on the broom! His excuse was that if he managed to master the art of flight that way, he would surely get to join the team this year," commented Ginny Potter with a proud mother's smile. The boy in question was currently running around with his cousins, enjoying the summer before his second year.  
"I expected no less from him—like father, like son," Molly replied, offering drinks to the group of ladies gathered in the courtyard of the house. "How's Victoire doing, Fleur dear?”  
"Wonderful! She has been accepted into the Charms program at Bruxo College, she wanted to come today but she has been feeling a bit off lately—she is already a bit down after leaving Teddy...”  
“They only offer one enchantment scholarship every five years! It’s a remarkable achievement,” Hermione congratulated her with a smile.  
"Thank you, we are very proud," replied Fleur. "Where's your husband, Hermione?"  
Trying to avoid a grimace, she made up a quick excuse—he had not wanted to come to this meeting, too many children around, the wound was still very fresh, so abundant reminders would have affected him more than he would admit. It was not very easy for her either; from time to time she remembered everything and felt a stitch in her stomach and a lump impossible to swallow in her throat.  
Without a doubt, she would return home early today.  
…..  
Hermione always thought that her future baby's nursery would be painted white with green sparkles; she had spent hours in her teens in her mental paradise secretly planning the baby's room.  
"Severus?" Hermione whispered in the darkness of the living room.  
With a wave of her wand, she cleaned the remains of Floo powder from the floor and turned on the lights, sighing as she made her way up the stairs, knowing very well where to find him.  
Behind the door of the small room was the stoic man, putting things in a box. When Hermione had left, the room had still had cute letters taped to the wall, forming the name ‘ROSE’, there had also been a beautiful rose drawn next to the name.  
Now there was only an immaculate white wall. The portraits with the small moving images of a baby being born had also disappeared.  
They had spent hours choosing a simple but beautiful name—they had not wanted to burden the poor girl with long and complicated names like the ones they had; they knew how that turned out when you faced the schoolyard in childhood. Seeing her standing in the doorway, he looked up with empty but desperate eyes.  
"I gathered all the diapers and some clothes that I suppose will serve her. Do you think that the agency will send it to Ros... The baby girl?" the man murmured in a monotonous voice, although a little shaky at the end.  
"Love..." she whispered, reaching out to hug him. That little baby was fine, and although her absence weighed down on them and lingered in every corner of this room, somewhere, right now, someone had decided to change their mind and give her all the love that she certainly deserved.  
They had spent months imagining what her face would be like, reading about parenthood, buying diapers, arguing about the color of the walls. She had not grown in Hermione's womb, but her existence had been growing in their hearts for months.  
….  
She had always been viewed as the workaholic girl, so it made sense to many that she would marry Severus Snape, a man embittered by war, but with a mind as brilliant as hers. No one would expect that pair to breed, to procreate—Snape hated kids, everyone knew it, and Hermione prioritised her career over raising kids—so after a decade of marriage, it was no surprise to anyone that it was still just the two of them.  
A couple of months had passed, and no one had found out about everything the couple had experienced in the last months. It was meant to be a surprise; one day they would appear at the Burrow and share the happiness of the little being they would soon have with them. Severus had speculated with a cheery grimace that some Weasleys would probably pass out upon seeing him hold a baby.  
That night, Hermione had set the table, two plates, two glasses, a pair of everything, as it always had been. She sighed—even small things like this made her nostalgic. Severus was slowly stirring a pot of pasta on the stove.  
An owl clattered into the kitchen through the window, holding a heavy official envelope; they recognized the seal, but the last few times they had seen it, there had not been good news.  
Trembling, Hermione took the letter, and in doing so the owl withdrew just as quickly. Opening it, she took her time reading. Severus looked at her attentively, then at the forgotten dinner, trying to read in her expression the contents of the letter. Slowly, the woman looked up, with her eyes full of tears.  
"They want to see us...they talk about a baby still to be born, they say it has some medical conditions and that some have already refused to adopt it because of that," said Hermione.  
"The biological parents?" asked the man, moving to take the letter and read it carefully.  
"They didn't give any other information, just that we should go meet them if we're interested, or send a letter if we decide we're not ready yet."  
…..  
Being a healer and running a department had given her a lot of experience; being married to a Potion Master meant the treatments and cures had progressed like never before. They had many joint patents, and had been connected thanks to the work they had done together since the beginning of her career.  
“The young woman wants a closed adoption but made available all of her medical records, and the baby's biological father. If you agree with the adoption, accepting all the possible needs and the social stigma that the child may be susceptible to in the future, we will begin the process, and you will receive updates on the pregnancy, photos of the studies with the healer... " The assistant spoke with a sympathetic tone. It made them feel like she actually cared for them.  
"We know the procedure." Severus cut in with a frown.  
"Can I have a moment with my husband?" Hermione asked, to which the other woman consented She took her husband by the hand and led him out of the room.  
"What do you think?" She spoke quietly in the hallway, looking at both sides of the hallway; it was clear. "Three couples have rejected the baby for a possible, not even proven condition," she replied, lowering her gaze.  
"I trust an acclaimed healer and a humble Potion Master can deal with a small regular potion and a special diet, and I doubt anyone would dare to treat any child of mine with social stigma and risk confronting me," he finished, nodding.  
…..  
The feelings she had for her husband were difficult to express after years of suppressing them, but she could still read him, since they were connected. And although he was sullen on some days and distant on others, she knew he was hiding a big heart.  
They were sitting on the couch, reading and enjoying a rare calm. It had been a hectic few days—Hermione had been trying to do as much work as she could to prepare for what they hoped would be the imminent arrival of the baby. They had not created a proper nursery yet; they had a crib, a changing table, and some small furniture, all kept in the small room which they had not entered in a while. They only had a couple of months left, and the situation was a little difficult even for them.  
It was a Wednesday.  
They both knew what happened on Wednesdays; they did not talk about it, but they always tried to be together at the time the owl entered. The animal fluttered through the living room window, and, as it had previously, dropped a letter and left quickly. The couple always took their time taking the letter; they snuggled together and opened it, both reading it at the same time.  
"Severus," Hermione exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. Her husband took the moving photo and watched her closely as he hugged the woman next to him. They usually looked at the photo, read the healer's notes carefully, and kept everything in the little chest on the coffee table.  
But today it was different.  
The first thing they read in the letter was: It´s a Boy.

….  
They were both the kind of people who liked to be prepared for anything, stocking potion ingredients that would last for years, cleaning the lab every night, and keeping their work and living areas tidy.  
The potions lab was overcrowded; Severus was barking orders, and incompetent apprentices were half-executing them. Research on lycanthropy had been frustrating for years, but it had reached further than ever before in recent months—if only the people who worked for him did their jobs well...  
Sighing, he vanished the contents of one of the cauldrons—the useless thing that had been boiling was going to get nowhere. He was constantly worried about what state his laboratory and research would be in when he left for about a month.  
"Master Snape, sir," a voice spoke from behind him.  
"What!" he exclaimed, annoyed.  
"A letter to you, sir, it says it’s urgent," replied the young apprentice, placing the envelope on the table and hurrying away from the sight of the angry man.  
Severus froze—it was Monday, not Wednesday, and yet the envelope bore the seals found on the envelopes that were supposed to arrive on Wednesdays. He took the envelope and his cloak and ran to the nearest Apparation point.  
His wife was at work; he sent her a Patronus advising her to get home as soon as possible, that he could not open it alone, that he could not cope on his own if what was in that letter was bad news.  
Hermione arrived by Floo exactly four minutes after him, looking scruffy and concerned.  
"What does the letter say?" she asked as soon as she entered.  
He nodded at the letter; she took it and quickly opened it.  
"Severus!" she cried, eyes wide in surprise. "He’s been born! He is ours and we have to go for him now! We haven't given him a name or bought clothes yet… We haven't… ”  
The man took the shocked woman's hand and dragged her toward the door.

…..  
She always dreamed that she would have a handsome, tall and intelligent husband and one or two children.  
Holding him in her arms was surreal, he was small and fit comfortably in the hollow of her arm. They’d had to make an impromptu trip to the store for diapers, baby formula and some clothes, but for now, it would do.  
He had a small portable crib at the foot of their bed; although he spent most of the time between them, they enjoyed just watching him. He smelled wonderful; he wrinkled his face when he was hungry and cried like a banshee when his diaper needed to be changed.  
They were getting to know the little man and this little being already had their hearts; they did not know if he would develop any conditions stemming from his distant lycanthropic heritage, but they would deal with it if they presented themselves. He was their son forever and they would be with him every step of the way.  
….  
They reached the burrow by Floo; no one had seen them in a month so it would come as a surprise to all of them to come today. The small bundle in Hermione's arms sneezed slightly making Severus frown.  
"The ashes of the Floo might be a problem! I am not comfortable with him using the Floo, he is still very young," argued the concerned father.  
"Don't be neurotic, as a healer I can assure you he will be fine." Hermione reminded him with a smile.  
It was a shock when they went out into the yard—everyone ran to get a close look at the baby.  
"This is Lucas David Snape," Hermione proudly and tearfully told them all.  
From afar Victoire and Teddy watched the couple. The baby was beautiful— with his bright red hair, little hands and little feet, he was just perfect, and now he was with the perfect parents for him.  
Wiping away a tear, Victoire squeezed Teddy's hand and nodded. Everyone would be fine.


	2. A Genial Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a native English speaker, Any grammar mistakes were made unintentionally so I apologize in advance. I have dyslexia and I am still learning English.
> 
> Special thanks to my Wigtown Wanderers team for betaing this chapter.

"How do you say dunderhead in Spanish, daddy?"

"Tonto why?" Severus replied absentmindedly, to which the boy shrugged.

"Dad? Up to what number do you know how to count?" little Lucas Snape asked as he walked hand in hand with his father. He had been in Muggle kindergarten for two weeks, which, for such a curious child, had triggered a shower of daily and random questions.

"Well, quite a lot actually..." the man began to explain.

"Can you count them for me?" the boy cut in excitedly.

"I don't think so son, the numbers are infinite..."

"What does infinite mean, daddy?" the boy asked again.

"That there is no end, so you would never finish counting..."

"Genial!" Lucas replied.

…..

"Look, mum..." a small bullet-like body ran into Hermione's arms as she stepped out of the fireplace, home from work. "It's a rubber band, of lilac y sus amigos." the boy told her with joy, proudly holding up his wrist to her. It was a purple band with several characters from the show that the boy had an obsession with. Lilac y su amigos- Lilac and Friends- was a bilingual program that the boy loved. It had made her and Severus learn some Spanish with the boy to understand him when he spoke it.

"Beautiful, baby. Who gave it to you?" asked Hermione, kissing his little forehead.

"Daddy, isn't that genial? Genial means cool, you know?" The boy continued talking, hugging his mother tightly.

"Well now I know," she replied with a smile.

"I won a star today, because I sang estrellita, ¿Dónde estás? The other children did not understand me very well, but it was fun and the teacher said that I am brilliant, and then we all sang together Twinkle, twinkle, little star, and they realized that it was the same song and I told everyone that it was just another language... It was genial, and the teacher told Dad and he bought me the band as a prize..." the boy spoke very quickly and bounced excitedly in his mother's arms.

…..

Severus was carrying his son in his arms. When he had gone to school to pick up his son, the teacher had informed him that the boy was a little withdrawn after break, that he did not have a fever or anything, but that he will have to be attentive to the little boy.

"What did you do today in class Lucas?" he asked as he walked.

"We talked about colors, the teacher asked us our favorite color," the boy spoke slowly, resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"And what did you say to her?" Severus asked again, puzzled by the boy's behavior. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead to check his temperature.

"Lilac, as in my program and I told her that lila in Spanish is lilac, so it is very similar," he replied with a shrug.

Severus was worried, normally the boy barely left the door of the room and recounted every detail of his day in detail, however today it seemed that he had to get the words out of him. Something was definitely happening. They walked in silence for another ten minutes with Lucas even being held by his father until the boy broke the silence.

"Why do we have long hair daddy?" he asked as he tugged his father's hair a little from where he was.

"I've always worn it like this. Don't you like it? We could cut yours if you wish, you've always had the same cut as me simply because it's practical," Severus replied, looking at the bright, red haired boy. He had been adopted, and they knew the questions would come when the boy's obvious physical differences were apparent to him. Lucas had not questioned it at all. Yet.

"Okay, I like it," the boy spoke. "I like being like you. It's genial."

A pang of sadness struck Severus' heart His bright and handsome son should not wish to be like him. He was not the best person to emulate, after all.

….

"Uno, Dos, Tres..." the little boy spoke alone in front of a children's tablet. At the age of four, he knew how to search for his favorite shows and games on the Muggle contraption, something his father used to struggle with. "One, two, three..." he said, as he watched the show from the comfort of the sofa, with a small bowl of cereal next to him. He moved his legs to the rhythm of the occasional songs.

"Lucas, baby, how was school today?" asked the boy's mother, approaching where he was lying on the sofa. She had just arrived from work and had missed him very much.

The boy's attitude changed, he pouted and said nothing.

"Luke?" Hermione spoke again. Concerned, she gently took the tablet from his hands and lifted him in her arms. "Did something happen at school today?"

Lucas only shook his head, several times.

"Can I not go tomorrow mummy? Surely dad will need help with some project, I'm good at helping," said the boy, attempting to change the subject.

Hermione frowned.

"You can't skip school, remember? It's a commitment, like when mum and dad go to work, even if they don't want to. You can only miss classes when you're sick, baby."

"I think my estomago will hurt tomorrow, mum," said the boy seriously, touching his stomach with both hands.

…..

The next day, Lucas left school with his chin up and his hair completely purple. Severus knew immediately that something had happened. He raised an eyebrow as he saw his son approaching, holding the teacher's hand.

"Mister Snape...We..." the woman said, looking at him in fear, extremely intimidated by the imposing appearance of the man.

"Vincent fell into the mud today dad, I did not push him, he slipped close to me. He fell alone," the boy said, letting go of the teacher and taking his father's hand instead. "My hair turned lilac, and nobody knows why... Can we go now?"

"Sir, his hair, we are trying to find out..." the teacher tried to explain nervously.

Severus only waved his hand- the one that was not holding the boy's- nonchalantly, knowing full well that it must have been accidental magic.

After a short update of the day with the boy's teacher, they both left the place, the boy skipping along the way.

"What happened today, Lucas?"

"Vincent was bad, just like yesterday, but he won't be anymore," said the boy with a shrug.

"What did Vincent do?" Severus asked, looking at the boy in search of damage.

"Yesterday, he laughed at my hair, he said that only the girls wore it long," the boy began. "Today he started making fun of my band of lilac. He told me that lilac was only for girls and that if lilac was my favorite color, surely I was a girl... I told him that boys and girls could like any color, and then I called him an infinite Tonto, because he is an endless dunderhead. I know that I should not say bad things to my classmates, but he was being bad too, although I think he still didn't understand so it doesn't count as a bad word right?" he finished explaining.

"How do you end with a lilac hair, and this Vincent in the mud, Lucas?" asked his father. He was furious through the entire length of the story, because that brat would choose his son from among all the other children to annoy.

"He tried to push me, I was a little scared so I closed my eyes tight, and then he screamed and ended up in the mud where he wanted to throw me, and he said that I pushed him but it's not true..." replied the boy, shrugging. "Then my hair turned purple, I think it was magical, Dad. Genial, right? Now I can go to Hogwarts. Am I in trouble?" The boy asked.

"I think, son, that you are in need of ice cream," said Severus.

And so as they walked hand in hand, Lucas's hair slowly changed to a dark black that he hadn't had before, just like his father's.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, take a look at "THE CHILD", which has a similar theme.


End file.
